


coruscate

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [9]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Bottom Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Written for a Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coruscate (v.): to reflect brilliantly; to sparkle</p><p>aka baekhyun is on a business trip and chanyeol is losing his mind at home waiting for his boyfriend to return</p>
            </blockquote>





	coruscate

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for anie and set in the same verse as my other baekyeol fics  
> it's based off this [picture](http://baekyeol.tumblr.com/post/139317178606/skirt1127-please-do-not-edit-or-repost) by [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127)
> 
> ! side note, i havent edited this yet i have to leave for work soon so pls ignore any typos and ill try to have them fixed soon omg

As soon as Chanyeol was in the apartment, he was dashing towards his laptop, turning it on with so much force that he was worried he’d jam the power button. He was late, forty-five minutes late, to be exact, and he knew time was running out very, very quickly. 

The moment the screen flickered to life, he was getting an incoming Skype call, and he answered it with an apologetic grin. 

“I am so sorry, Baek. My shift ran a little late, and then I was stuck in traffic, and I’m so sorry,” on the opposite screen, sat Baekhyun looking perfectly poised and fixed up, looking as if he just stepped off the pages of GQ magazine.

“It’s eleven at night, what kind of traffic could you find yourself in, Channie?” his tone was quiet, harsh, but the smile on his lips indicated that he was anything but mad. “My lunch is almost over, so I’ll have to go soon, but until then you should sit down, tell me about your day?”

The larger man let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, smiling at his boyfriend as he began to strip out of his work uniform. “Well, long? I miss you, it’s really weird to have the apartment to myself. And it’s a Wednesday night, so who the fuck goes to a bookstore? But no, not tonight. A bunch of high school kids came in to have like, a poetry slam, right? So, it’s fine, but then they wouldn’t leave? I told them eight times, that we closed at nine thirty, yet they stayed until ten. It was bullshit, I was so mad.” 

He didn’t even realize how loud he gotten until he noticed Baekhyun slipping in a pair of headphones, and he crawled into the bed with a small pout on his face, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Channie. If I was home, I would’ve came in and ran them off for you. I’m clearly the larger, scarier one of the two of us.” The grin that spread over Baekhyun’s face had Chanyeol’s pulse speeding up. “You’re such a big guy, you should try to be a little more stern and a little less adorable great dane,” the joke was one Chanyeol heard all too often, and if it were anyone else he would’ve grown tired of it months ago, but it was Baekhyun. Everything was funny when Baekhyun said it. 

His deep laughter was louder than he expected in the quiet of the apartment, but the returning laugh from the elder only encouraged it. His eyes flickered to the corner of the screen, and all Chanyeol could think of was how long he had until Baekhyun left him again. 

“When are you coming home, Baek?” he asked for the nth time, pushing his long legs beneath the thick comforter, pulling his laptop into his lap as he settled against the pillows. 

He knew he was beginning to sulk, the pout clear on his features, but he couldn’t help it. They were going on their third week of being apart, but it felt like it had been months since he felt the warmth of Baekhyun’s chest against his back. All he wanted to do was curl around the other; slot himself so perfectly against the smaller man that they breathed as one as their hearts began beating in sync. Chanyeol didn’t realize how hard it was for him to sleep without the elder radiating heat from behind him. 

Despite his larger stature, Chanyeol was usually the smaller spoon. He froze during the nights, and Baekhyun was a small space heater, burning hot all night long. With the elder gone, Chanyeol had upgraded his pajamas from his typical boxers and t-shirt to a much warmed sweatpants and sweatshirt combination. He turned the heat up on top of that. Park Chanyeol never turned the heat up.

“I’ve got about two more weeks as long everything keeps going well,” Chanyeol could hear the way Baekhyun’s voice dropped to a near whisper, as if he were afraid of jinxing himself. Or maybe it could’ve been that his coworkers had just stepped into the room.

A deep voice pulled Baekhyun’s attention from his computer, quickly switching from Korean into heavily accented English. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were saying, but the way his boyfriend’s face contorted in annoyance, Chanyeol knew he had to go. He sighed, wriggling down further in the bed to steel himself for the inevitable goodbye. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun started, voice soft once more. “I have to go, okay? I’ll talk to you soon. I love you.” He offered Chanyeol one of those rare beautiful smiles that seemed so pure and genuine that the younger could feel his eyes prickle with tears. 

“I--okay, same time tomorrow?” he offered in return, clearing his voice to try and get the lump out of his throat. 

“Same time tomorrow. Now tell me you love me, asshole.”

“I love you, asshole.”

\---

“Jesus, Chanyeol, if the bags under your eyes get any bigger, I might have to send you home,” Luhan spat from behind the registers, sitting up with narrowed eyes to inspect his friend closer. 

“Sorry, hyung, I couldn’t sleep last night,” the spring semester was finished with Chanyeol’s classes, his summer vacation in full bloom, but he looked like he had gotten more sleep during exam week. 

“You never seem to sleep well anymore,” the unspoken words sat heavy in the air. Luhan knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were attached at the hip, more in love than he could ever hope to be, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

He couldn’t stand watching the younger shuffle around with dull eyes and a shrinking waistline because he couldn’t even function without Baekhyun there. It was almost concerning, and if he didn’t know the small terrifying man, he really would’ve been more concerned. But he knew that Baekhyun would be just as bothered at Chanyeol’s appearance as he is. 

“Well, since you look like you’re going to drop dead, why don’t you put some books away? I’ll cover the register for a bit, alright?” The smile that Chanyeol flashed him was brief but bright, a thank you falling from his lips before he slipped into the back to drop his stuff off and clock in. 

“Oh, and don’t make any plans for lunch! We’ll close the shop and go out with Jongin!” the shorter man called across the empty shop. Chanyeol grunted in response. 

\---

Sitting in the cozy chairs of the coffee shop down the street, Chanyeol felt like he was even closer to passing out, only to be awoken by Luhan’s foot digging into his shin and a sharp glare. 

“We just sat down, Chanyeol. Jongin isn’t even here yet,” the blonde sighed, looking away to tap away at his phone. 

“I don’t have a cute boyfriend to text to keep me awake. Wait for Baekhyun to come back, I’ll be a ball of energy and you’ll hate me.” 

It was a good point he had made, but Luhan kicked his shin again anyway, sitting up as their friend sat down beside Luhan, carrying three coffee in his very large hands. 

“It’s nice to know everyone is so happy to see me,” Jongin scoffed, taking a moment to lean forward and place a brief kiss on Luhan’s cheek. The sudden rush of red that tinted the area was enough to having Chanyeol chuckling on his half of the table. 

They were a fresh relationship, having just gotten together after this weird courtship dance thing that lasted for months. But he was truly happy for them because they were absolutely adorable.

“We were cuter, don’t you think?” came an all too familiar voice as the chair beside Chanyeol slid out. 

Jerking his head to the side, Chanyeol’s jaw dropped taking in Baekhyun beside him, dressed in a crisp suit and once again looking like he had stepped fresh off the pages of a magazine. Baekhyun. Baekhyun was sitting beside him smelling of cologne and looking all too comfortable in his seat as he took in the sight of the pair across from him before looking at Chanyeol. 

“Baek,” he muttered, sleep deprived brain struggling to realize what was happening. “What are you even doing here?” 

The elder turned to look at him, eyes turned into perfect crescents and offered a little shrug. 

“They said I could come home early. Yifan said it had to do with my sad puppy eyes every time I got done talking to you or something. But, I really expected a bigger reaction? Luhan has been texting me since I got off the plane, and he made it sound like you missed me a lot more.” Shifting forward, Baekhyun leaned closer to Chanyeol, his voice lowering into a whisper. “So, did you miss me?”

Sometimes, Chanyeol’s brain just doesn’t work, and his brain to mouth filter short circuits. Like now for example, and he couldn’t help himself when he jerked forward to kiss his boyfriend. His soft, small, perfect, masculine boyfriend who looked so fucking good in that suit and was never allowed to leave ever again. 

He crowded the small back into his chair, clambering on top of him despite being in the middle of a coffee shop during the peak hours, but all thoughts of caring were gone with the fucking wind as Chanyeol presses kiss after kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Even his hand was cradling the other’s cheek, holding him perfectly in place as if Baekhyun planned on trying to go anywhere in the next three days. 

Small hands gripped the brunette’s hips a little too hard, causing Chanyeol to hum, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. 

“Not now, baby. Save that for when we get home,” Baekhyun teased as he pulled away to catch his breath. Chanyeol was straddling his waist, looking thoroughly put out at the thought of having to stop, and Baekhyun leaned in to kiss the frown away. “Come on, you’re making a scene. Let’s finish our coffee, and then we can finish this, alright?” 

Nodding dumbly, Chanyeol slid off his boyfriend’s lap, sitting on the edge of his seat as close to Baekhyun as he could. The elder threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Hugging him close before reaching for the coffee that sat between them, getting the first sip. 

“So, what did I miss guys?” he asked, leaning back in the chair. 

The pair across from him had the largest smile spread across their faces, and Jongin offered a small shrug. 

“Maybe you should ask, Chanyeol? He looks like he has a lot to say,” looking over at his partner, Baekhyun laughed and rested his hand on his thigh. 

“He probably does.”

\---

Once back in the familiarity of their small apartment, Chanyeol backed his small boyfriend up against the front door, hands on nimble hips and mouth against his neck. Baekhyun tipped his head back, sighing softly as he brought his hand up to card through the other’s hair. His stomach bubbled with happiness, all the fatigue and exhaustion slipping away as he gave into his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol was needy. Goddamn, Baekhyun had no idea how the younger survived before he stumbled into his life, messy, drunk, and maybe a little bit higher than he would care to admit. But none of that really seemed to matter with the way he gazed at Baekhyun like he was the actual sun. 

“Not in here, baby. Let’s go to the bedroom,” Baekhyun managed to gasp. 

There were bruises beginning to blossom on his neck that he knew would be a bitch to hide, but he didn’t mind too much. He never minded when it came to Chanyeol. 

Humming softly, the brunette began to back them up, lips climbing the column of Baekhyun’s neck in order to find his lips once more. It was hard to make their way to the bedroom like this, Chanyeol bumping into every object of furniture they had, and Baekhyun having to drag him back from the antique lamp his grandmother left him. It took some maneuvering, but they finally managed to make it into their room. 

The taller collapsed on the bed with a sigh, blinking up at Baekhyun as he undid his tie and slid the jacket off his shoulders. He usually would’ve just tossed it on the floor, but he knew damn well he wouldn’t have time to get it dry cleaned again before he needed to be in the office, especially when Luhan mentioned that Chanyeol had the next four days off. 

He returned to his lover minutes later, watching with dark eyes as the younger stripped out of his too tight pants along with his shirt, leaving him in nothing but those stupid panties with SPANK ME, DADDY embroidered across the ass. 

Two years later and Baekhyun still wasn’t sure if that was a good investment or not, but as Chanyeol rolled on his belly and put his ass in the air, Baekhyun was really believing it was.

“Is that what my baby wants?” Baekhyun cooed, slipping into that role too quickly. 

They never had specific roles in their relationship, they were just them. Ambiguous and willing and always open to try something new if it made the other feel good. And tonight, it was Chanyeol who needed the attention. Chanyeol who wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to leave his ass bruised and red then fuck him so slow his mind imploded. He just needed so much, and who was Baekhyun to resist him for even a second?

“God, yes, daddy. Need you so bad,” he grunted into the sheets, a pretty blush beginning to trail down his neck. 

Baekhyun knew the color was probably spreading to his chest and could only imagine the way his cock was swelling and filling out those satin panties. In moments Baekhyun was kneeling on the bed behind him smoothing his hand across the flimsy material before pulling it back. 

The sharp smack echoed through the soft room, Chanyeol’s ass rutting back for more along with a soft hitch in his breath. 

“More, please,” he asked, using his sweetest voice, and the other responded with another smack, this time a little harder. 

“Still want more? You want me to make you cry from how good it feels?” Baekhyun’s own pants were starting to feel tight, but that was the least of his concerns when Chanyeol stuck his boney little ass out further. 

“That sounds so good, daddy, Please? Make me feel so good,” Chanyeol’s voice was small and muffled, causing the elder’s heart to skip a beat or four. 

He rested his hips against Chanyeol’s backside, leaning over his body to fist his hair and lift his head up. The way his spine arched was like a work of art, and after they finished and he got about twelve hours of sleep, Baekhyun had every intention of covering the tan skin with marks. 

“You know how I feel about you being quiet, baby. Daddy wants to hear all of your pretty little sounds,” he made his point by smacking the other cheek, listening for the hiccupy little moans that Chanyeol always tried to hide. 

“Sorry, daddy. I just--” his sentence trailed off as his boyfriend spanked him again, hard, sharp smacks that burned the skin, :”Can’t help it.” He whined, pushing himself back against Baekhyun’s front. 

The elder groaned, head dropping and eyes closing as he willed himself to calm down. To regain control over the situation that he didn’t have. This was for Chanyeol, afterall. It was just hard when the other was so entirely perfect even with all of his imperfections. He was just so in love, consumed with this euphoric feeling of adoration that he couldn’t resist placing a few kisses along Chanyeol’s shoulders and grinding against him. 

He shuttered, ass sore and raw but willing rocked back against his boyfriend. His arousal was so strong his mind was spinning, and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to have Baekhyun’s cock filling him up 

Finally, Baekhyun pulled away to grab the bottle of lube out of the nightstand, giving up with the spanking to instead focus on a more pressing topic. He slicked his fingers with a practised ease and pulled the panties to the side, not even bothering with taking them off. They were beginning to stretch out from the misuse, but Baekhyun absolutely loved fucking Chanyeol in them. Especially with how fast the younger fell apart with the lewd stimulation. 

Running a slicked up finger over Chanyeol’s rim, Baekhyun waited for a moment or two as Chanyeol completely relaxing before pushing in. God, his body took everything so well, loose and tight in a beautiful combination that made Baekhyun’s lungs feel like they were closing up. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the way his digit disappeared in the younger’s body, and it didn’t take long before he was adding another. 

By the fourth finger Chanyeol was rutting along the bed like an animal in heat. His body was fucking back onto Baekhyun’s fingers, and the elder sat back and did nothing more but curl his fingers along plush walls to narrowly avoid that sweet little piece of heaven that Chanyeol wanted so fucking badly. 

“Christ, daddy, Baek,” Chanyeol keened, his voice sounding suspiciously close to a sob. “I need more, fuck, just fuck me already.”

Baekhyun loved how desperate and demanding his boyfriend got, teasing him a little longer before pulling his fingers out slowly. 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” just the tone of Baekhyun’s voice had Chanyeol dropping his face into the blankets to moan. 

It took a few moments for Baekhyun to undo his suit pants, shoving them down his thick thighs along with his boxers. He knew that Chanyeol would love the friction of them sliding across his sore ass and tangling with the destroyed panties still on his body. 

Fists still tightly in his hair, it didn’t matter, he needed his ass higher in the air, he needed Baekhyun inside him, he needed that sweet release that he hadn’t had in weeks. He wanted to be so fucking close to Baekhyun that they were one single entity.

Soon the hand in his hair was gone and instead on his hip, holding him in place as the elder finally pushed into Chanyeol’s pliant body. 

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck, oh my god, yes,” Chanyeol babbled, mind so gone now that he wasn’t even entirely sure what he was saying.

Rolling his hips with practiced ease, Baekhyun was at the beginning of the end . It was so fucking slow and hard that every smack of their hips drive Chanyeol deeper down the rabbit hole, his whines and grunts coming out so ready and steady that the neighbors had to hear. 

With as much thought as he could muster, the elder reached around Chanyeol, palming him through the thin panties. The front of the material was soaked and the head of Chanyeol’s cock was sticking out of the waistband in the most vulgar manner that had Baekhyun’s heart racing. He rubbing the palm of his hand across the tip, fast circles that were a faster rhythm than the thrusts but it was enough. 

Tears prickled at Chanyeol’s eyes as he came, mumbling about how much he loved Baekhyun with each bone shaking aftershock. The elder was right after him, falling into the abyss with his lower lip caught in his teeth and a deep moan. 

They were too tired to deal with cleaning up as they discarded their clothes on the floor and slid under the covers. It wasn’t the first time they fell asleep cum soaked, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. (But they would both bitch about how long it was going to take to get cleaned up in the morning.) Their fatigue and exhaustion had caught up to them, and Baekhyun curled up around Chanyeol where he belonged. 

(The next morning, Baekhyun wasn’t expecting to wake up with Chanyeol behind him, hard cock pressing into the small of his back while the younger kissed his shoulders and neck. He hummed low, brows furrowing in confusion, but the way Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around his waist to hold him tightly, willing Baekhyun to fall back asleep for a little longer, he couldn’t say he really minded.)


End file.
